


[ 牧炎 ]家兽（下）

by MoonFireMY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireMY/pseuds/MoonFireMY
Relationships: 牧炎
Kudos: 9





	[ 牧炎 ]家兽（下）

都说世间纷杂，森罗万象，常见少男好女，两情相悦，风月常新，一对有情人，扶手牵挽入罗帏，含羞带笑把灯吹。男欢女爱，端的是鸾颠凤倒，干柴烈火。正所谓：乍入巫山梦，云情正稠；混沌楚峡雨，春心难休。两人巫云楚雨，品得一番余韵，食髓知味，日后更是少年红粉共风流，锦帐春宵恋不休。

萧炎也不是不知那般风流韵事的个中美妙，只是到了他这般境界，情欲总归不是什么必要之物，但百年间难得一尝情爱，虽说对方同为男子，好在他一向洒然，不是迂腐之人，若是能同对方一起舒舒服服的享受一番云雨，倒也没什么不好。

便是这般于情于理，本是同萧炎在无尽火域的一潭火池旁赏景谈情的牧尘，因着萧炎的默许，第一次将萧炎拆吃入腹了。

年轻的主宰甚至等不及带着他的前辈回房，他随手的扔了个灵阵在周围防止外人闯入，便心急火燎的去吻萧炎的唇。

至于萧炎，他原想占据主导，但谁料自己的吻技不如人，被牧尘亲了个七荤八素，晕晕乎乎的反应过来后，已经是被压着倚在了火池的边缘，小年轻眼睛亮亮的望着他，那张俊逸的面容上也染着一丝红，不似以往那直来直去的告白时那么坦然了。

他小心翼翼的确认道：“前辈……可以吗？”

看着那眼神，萧炎无奈的叹了口气，“依你。”

牧尘喜上眉梢，伸手去褪萧炎衣服的动作也带上了几分底气。

萧炎还记得那时牧尘的模样，因为两人都是第一次，况且男人之间的欢爱总归是和男女不同，那处本也不是用来容纳外物进入的地方，所以两人都磨磨蹭蹭的，前戏也一塌糊涂，牧尘半天才找到方法，性器抵着萧炎的穴口，浅浅的挤进去了一个头。

狭窄而干涩的入口被强硬的撑开，萧炎虽然还算擅长忍耐疼痛，但到底是多年没有受过伤了，因此微微皱起了眉，牧尘立刻停了动作，着急的询问道：“前辈，可是觉得有些疼吗？”

那时的牧尘在床笫之事上可谓是老实至极，萧炎现在想起来也觉得小年轻青涩可爱的很，却不想，一弹指顷，小兔崽子就颇有些无耻起来。

萧炎听着牧尘此时说的话，看向自己身上这些小毛团的视线也愈发窘迫了，他拎起那只方才袭击了他敏感之处的丹兽，小家伙还不知道自己干了什么大事，萧炎揪着它的后颈，它还朝着萧炎扑腾着腿求抱抱。

“我要这种小东西回报什么。”萧炎把小团子扔给牧尘，看着它在牧尘怀里又抓又挠的，那丝窘迫便消了一些，他垂首一笑，又把其他的几只还黏在他身上的丹兽往外拂。

“若非要说回报，哪个小兔崽子我照顾的最多……”萧炎摇摇头，“莫非他心里还不清楚吗？”

“前辈照顾的最多的，自然是我了。”牧尘满面春风的认下萧炎的指认，随即又有些遗憾的放开了怀里的丹兽。

萧炎这才满意的从鼻腔里哼出一句话，“知道就好。”

这样的萧炎哪有一点前辈的样子，牧尘霎时就觉得萧炎可爱的没了边，赶紧的就撵开了又想围过来的丹兽，嘴里念念有词。

“既然如此，我知恩图报，不逗前辈便是。”

牧尘俯身垂首，轻咬着萧炎那如暖玉一般的耳，他的声音在萧炎的耳边轻拂，萧炎觉得耳朵热的发烫，牧尘说话时的热气喷吐到耳廓，更是惹的人连心也发痒起来。

“不逗？”萧炎挑眉轻喘，由着牧尘欺负够了耳朵，转而挑弄着挺立的乳首，和腿间半硬的性器，“你这便不算是逗了？”

“不算。”牧尘理直气壮道：“前辈既也觉得舒服，这怎么能算是我逗前辈呢？”

萧炎一时无法反驳了，牧尘的撩拨更为过火，他嗯啊着溢出了几声呻吟，在寂静的丹房中惊动了那些方才被牧尘赶开的丹兽。

它们的灵智不够他们理解这是什么声音，只知道这声音它们从未听过，出于对未知的警惕，小家伙们你看看我，我看看你，围着萧炎和牧尘，半晌才小心的迈出自己的小短腿。

“嗯……等……别舔……”

夹杂着呻吟的话语又突然乍响，惊的丹兽们才迈过来的小短腿又缩了回去。

原来是牧尘埋下头去温柔的含住了萧炎的性器，温暖的口腔包裹住萧炎的欲望，铃口则被牧尘的舌尖反复故意的扫过。

萧炎有些羞恼，却又耐不住牧尘的侍弄，他双手不自觉贴上牧尘的后脑，按着他想让他吞的更深些。

贪此乐。

大千的炎帝此时显了弱态，玄衫乍褪，白皙的胸膛上红痕数数，墨发尽斜，悬垂而下，羞展黑眸，水光潋滟，而薄唇绛色，喑哑呻吟。

情欲灼人，便是露出这般艳色，萧炎此刻却也无暇收敛，反而是目光里含着春色不经意一瞥，勾人至极。

萧炎实在是失了神，他随着牧尘的一吮，腰身颤抖着微微弓起，好半晌才缓过这阵刺激，喘息着抓扯住牧尘的几绺黑发，蜷缩着脚趾，佯骂道： “真是……白日……宣淫！”

牧尘抬起头，口中残留着萧炎的味道，他舔了舔嘴唇，瞧着眼前萧炎的欲态，戏谑道：“管他黑夜白日，前辈这般诱人，便是时时同前辈宣淫，我也遭得住。”

萧炎敲了敲他的头，“浑话一堆。”

牧尘便笑，“前辈还不知我吗？浑话我要说，浑事我也是要做的。”

他倏地用手指去戳弄萧炎后方的穴口，趁着萧炎措不及防之际，两根手指探了进去，旋转勾挠着顶弄到了身体里的敏感点。

“唔——！”

本就被牧尘挑弄欺负的受不住的身体几乎是霎时就攀上了高峰，萧炎抓住牧尘的手臂，身子一跳，便是绷紧了大腿，津液粘稠的性器顶端，一股白浊便喷薄而出，沾染了萧炎的小腹大腿，也落了些在牧尘的腰腹。

在一旁小心试探着靠近的丹兽们瞧见了那萧炎射出来的白浊，小家伙们这下可顾不上试探了，被萧炎投喂的成了习惯的丹兽，只以为又是萧炎的投喂来了。

虽说这次不是圆滚滚的丹药，也嗅不到扑鼻的丹香，但总而言之，先尝了再说。

小家伙们一拥而上，四面八方的，牧尘拦了四五只，其他的就又挂在了萧炎身上。这些雪白的小兽一只只围着萧炎射过后半软的性器，小舌头来来回回的舔的兴起，而没抢到好位置的小团子，就扒拉着萧炎的小腹舔。

舔净了那白浊，也舔的还在余韵中的萧炎腿麻腰软，小团子们细软的绒毛更是在萧炎的身体上蹭的他酸痒难忍。

“哈啊……牧尘……“萧炎唤着恋人的名字，头脑却是昏沉沉的，无从思量，只反复的喃喃着，露出些难得的茫然来，“赶——赶走……”

牧尘却也对这些非要黏着萧炎的小兽无可奈何，他垂首，吻吻萧炎湿润的眼角，唤着他的名字，安抚道，“萧炎，不要去想它们，想着我。”

萧炎摇头，“不……不行……”

“可以的，萧炎。”牧尘对着萧炎耳语，“马上让你忘掉。”

小年轻的手滑到了炎帝的腰上，顺着优美的腰线揉捏掐弄，随后抬起了炎帝的腿，将那双修长的腿扛在了肩上。

刚被两只手指欺负过的后穴微微湿润，牧尘扶着自己的性器，小心翼翼的撞了进去，撞进了深处，便被温热包裹起来。

萧炎的身体本就是异火所铸，体温一向都要比寻常人高，更遑论在此情动中，身体内部的温度更是暖的要灼伤人一般。

牧尘满足的叹息一声，掐着萧炎的腰侧，缓抽浅撞，次次都蹭过或是顶着萧炎的敏感处，萧炎挺起了腰，像失了水的鱼，喘息一声盖过了一声。

那些还扒拉在他身上的丹兽所带来的感官刺激，在牧尘的攻势下果然都变得不值一提。

腿间被交合中的液体打湿，好在有丹房浓郁的丹香盖过了这淫糜的气味。

牧尘抚着萧炎的长发，指尖绞着一缕发丝，看着一只体型最为娇小的小兽蹿上了萧炎胸口，扭着小屁股把萧炎的红艳的乳首使劲吸吮着。

萧炎身体轻摇，全身上下都有小兽在舔弄玩耍，一时竟分不清是哪里舒服，牧尘放下萧炎的腿，弯折着把它们推到萧炎的胸口，膝盖撞了一下那只撅着屁股的小家伙，小家伙转过头，龇牙咧嘴了一番，却似乎对萧炎的乳首满意的很，低头又咬了下去。

牧尘挑了挑眉，“前辈养的这些个小东西可真是缠人，日后可莫要再宠着这些个家伙了。”

萧炎实在无力思考，只好顺着牧尘的话接了下去，“嗯……不……不宠了……”

牧尘似得逞一般的笑了起来。

“那前辈……日后可是只宠我？”

萧炎反应不过来的点了头，那张清秀白皙的脸失控于情欲，沉溺于快感的模样着实要命，牧尘按捺不住的把自己往更深处撞，这般的萧炎，他总想看的更多些。

或者说不止是这般的萧炎，无论是如何模样的萧炎，牧尘总归是想看在眼里的。 

这些个丹兽是黏人的家兽，他又何尝不是呢？

牧尘轻笑，只不过，他即便是家兽，也要是最得前辈宠的那一个才好。 

END

事后，丹房。

被丹兽占了便宜的萧炎：超气！不是让你赶走这些小东西吗！！！！ 

因为萧炎很气，所以牧尘，赔钱。

摔了多少瓶丹药自己数。 

丹兽……算了算了总不能和这些个东西计较，扣两天丹药罢了。

牧尘：没事我有钱，我的钱就是为了给炎帝前辈败的！！！！


End file.
